The purpose of this grant request is to help support an international conference entitled "Modulation and Mediation of Cancer by Vitamins and Micronutrients" to be held February 12-15, 1985, in Tucson, Arizona. This conference is intended to review and discuss and provide an interdisciplinary forum for the presentation of new data on the role of vitamins and nutrients in the prevention and treatment of cancer. Prominent scientists from major disciplines, including cell biology, nutrition, oncology, and epidemiology have accepted invitations to participate. At last 300 clinical and laboratory scientists are anticipated to be in attendance, in addition to invited speakers. From critical analysis of the existing data, new ideas and concepts will be generated for future studies concerning the role of vitamins and micronutrients in the prevention of the malignant phenotype, as well as in the treatment of human cancer.